


I Don’t Want Na, I’m Shy Na

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, Filipino Fic, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Ang balak lang naman talaga ni Kyungsoo ay secretly makakuha ng pic ni kuya gwapo sa fx para ipakita sa best friend niya. Pero naisip ng langit na kasabay ng ulan ay buhusan siya ng sandipang kamalasan.





	I Don’t Want Na, I’m Shy Na

  
Fifteen minutes lang dapat nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa likod ng fx na sinasakyan niya. Dapat ay nakahiga na siya sa kama niya sa condo, nanunuod ng movie, ngumangata ng chips, at ine-enjoy ang simula ng kanyang weekend. Pero hindi. Isang oras nang kating-kati ang kaniyang pwet at namamanhid na ang mga tuhod sa pagkakaupo. Sa labas, malakas ang buhos ng ulan. And as expected, ten times worse ang traffic sa Manila.  
  
Inis na inis si Kyungsoo, halata sa mga sine-send niyang memes at stickers sa chatroom nila ni Baekhyun. Uwing-uwi na siya at hindi nakakatulong na pinagtatawanan lang siya ni Baekhyun.  
  
“So, saan ka na?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. Wala, di naman umaandar yung sasakyan. “Mas mabilis pa yung panliligaw ni Sehun sayo kesa sa traffic ngayon.”  
  
Malinaw sa utak ni Kyungsoo kung paano magre-react si Baekhyun dito: nakabuka ang bibig, malaki ang mata, mapula ang pisngi, sabay deny.  _Baekhyun is typing…_. Ayan na.  
  
“Hindi siya nanliligaw!”  
  
“E ano, trying to get into your pants, ganon?”  
  
“Basta. It’s complicated.”  
  
Napangisi si Kyungsoo. “Pota. Ang landi.”  
  
Maya-maya pa ay umandar ang fx at ikinatuwa ito ni Kyungsoo. Except that ten seconds later, tumigil din ito. Narinig niyang nag-click ang bukasan ng pintuan, and then bumukas ito. May sasakay. Mga ilang segundo ring nakabukas ang pinto kasi sinara pa ni kuyang pasahero ang payong niya bago sumakay sa loob at umupo sa bakanteng seat sa tapat ni Kyungsoo.  
  
Ang unang napansin ni Kyungsoo ay yung lanyard ni kuya. Kapareho niya ng university pero sigurado siyang hindi sila same college dahil hindi niya ‘to namukuhaan. Sa liit ng college ni Kyungsoo, kilala na niya kung sino ang taga-kanila at hindi. Naka-black shirt siya, pero naka-white pants, yung white pants na suot ng mga pre-med students. Oh, so galing siya sa white colleges.  
  
Babalik na sana si Kyungsoo sa phone niya nang mapansin niya ang mukha ni kuya. Nakaharang nang una yung bangs niya pero nang hawiin niya ito, sabay tingin kay Kyungsoo ng isang segundo, feeling ni Kyungsoo ay literal na tumigil sa pagtibok ang puso niya.  
  
Agad siyang nag-type sa phone.  
  
“BAEKHYUN!”  
  
_Baekhyun is typing…_  Di na hinintay ni Kyungsoo kung ano pa sasabihin ng kaibigan niya.  
  
“Putangina may gwapo sa fx!” Excited niyang type.  
  
“Oh my god!”  
  
“Shit, ang pogi talaga tangina! Di na ako nagmamadali. Kahit traffic pa hanggang bukas okay lang!”  
  
“Pic! Dali patingin!”  
  
“Wait!”  
  
Medyo haywire pa siya dahil sa apat na taon niya sa university niya, never pa siya talaga nakakita ng pogi na type niya. Wala actually masyadong gwapo sa university nila. Well, may isa, si Sehun pogi rin pero di siya type ni Kyungsoo at alam niyang may patutunguhan na sila ni Baekhyun kaya di na siya makikisawsaw. Pero itong nasa fx, shet, iba. Si “Kuya in Black Shirt and White Pants from the White Colleges,” hay bakit ngayon lang siya nagpakita?  
  
Hinanap niya yung “Take a photo” button ng app, then nang makita niya dahan-dahan niyang inangat hanggang sa makita na sa screen ang mukha ni kuya. Mukhang busy siya sa pagtingin sa sarili niyang phone kaya di napapansin ang subtle galawan ni Kyungsoo. Mabuti nalang din at nasa lap ni Kyungsoo ang bag niya. Nakatadhana talagang ma-embed si kuya sa memory niya.  
  
Pinindot niya yung capture, then voila! Lumabas ang isang malinaw na picture ni poging kuya.  
  
Sabay ng isang malakas na shutter sound.  
  
For a second time, tumigil ulit ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo but for a completely different reason. Ramdam niya ang pagtaas ng balahibo niya sa likod. Feeling niya ay nagco-collapse na ang mundo sa kaniya. Kung may ibang pasahero na nakatingin sa kaniya, hindi na niya alam, pero ang sigurado siya, si kuyang pogi, nakatitig sa kaniya. Ang mali pa niya, tumingin din si Kyungsoo at halatang-halata sa mukha niya na sa kaniya galing yung tunog ng camera. Napa-ngiti si kuya sabay balik tingin sa phone niya.  
  
Fuck, nahuli na siya. Feeling ni Kyungsoo ay kelangan niyang mag-deny. He’s all set to spill words from his mouth pero nope, hindi siya defensive. Wala siyang ginawang masama. Wala. At hindi na niya dapat i-self-expose pa ang sarili niya dahil...dahil...exposed na siya.  
  
Nag-vibrate ng paulit-ulit ang phone ni Kyungsoo at sunod-sunod ang messages galing kay Baekhyun. “ _Ano na?_ ” “ _Asan na yung pogi?_ ” “ _Dali, naghihintay ako!_ ”  
  
“FUCK.” Reply ni Kyungsoo. Kung kanina ay gusto niyang dito nalang sa fx mag-stay, ngayon ay mas dobleng kati na siyang bumaba.  
  
Actually, bababa siya. Ngayon na.  
  
Kaso biglang lalong lumakas yung buhos ng ulan. The world is so against him.  _Tangina._  
  
“Bakit?”  
  
“TANGINA BES NAKAKAHIYA!”  
  
“Bakit, ano yan?”  
  
Halos maiyak na si Kyungsoo sa hiya. “Ang tanga-tanga ko! May shutter sound yung camera ko. Puta!”  
  
Ni-reply-an siya ni Baekhyun ng isang mahabang all-caps na tawa.  
  
  
  
  
Isang oras pa na torture ang hinintay ni Kyungsoo bago siya nakarating sa condo. Sa isang oras na iyon, sabay niyang tiniis ang pasulyap-sulyap ni kuya pogi at ang pangaasar ni Baekhyun. Kulang nalang ay literal na matunaw siya sa kinauupuan niya. Naunang bumaba si Kyungsoo at napansin niyang sinundan siya ng tingin ni kuya. Gusto sanang kiligin ni Kyungsoo pero after his fail photo attempt? Waley, mas gusto nalang niyang gumulong sa kalsada at i-ngudngod ang mukha sa kanal.  
  
Binuksan niya ang pinto at hindi pinansin si Baekhyun na naka-upo sa kama niya, nagaabang sa pagdating ni Kyungsoo. Binagsak niya ang bag sa sahig, humilata, at niyakap ang unan.  
  
“Huy,” ani Baekhyun.  
  
“Ayoko na!” Biglang nagwala si Kyungsoo, sinipa-sipa ang hangin at nagpaikot-ikot sa kama. “Nakakahiya talaga, tangina!”  
  
“Sinong tanga?” Tanong ni Baekhyun, nagpipigil ng tawa.  
  
“Ako,” sagot ni Kyungsoo, nakabaon ang mukha sa unan.  
  
“Pero bes, gwapo diba?”  
  
“Mm.” Di pa rin inaangat ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya.  
  
“Tapos?”  
  
“Nakita niya.” Sa wakas, umupo na si Kyungsoo, yakap-yakap ang unan.  
  
“Tapos?”  
  
“Ang pogi niya. Taga-white colleges. Tapos pareho natin ng school.” Then nagsimula nanaman siyang mag-groan. Tinapik-tapik niya ang mukha niya sabay buntong hininga.  
  
Tumabi si Baekhyun sa kaniya. “Oh my god. Sure kang taga-satin?”  
  
Tumango-tango si Kyungsoo. “Nakakahiya talaga. Sana di ko siya makita.”  
  
“Well.” Umiling-iling si Baekhyun, “Kapareho natin ng school. You can never tell.”  
  
  
  
  
May isang linggo na ang nakakaraan matapos ang unfortunate fx event ni Kyungsoo at halos nakalimutan niya na rin na nangyari ‘to. Busy siya. Dumating na ang first wave ng toxic days: revisions ng RRL, simula ng intensive research, major papers ng minot subjects na feeling major, at unang batch ng midterms. Kung may dapat siyang problemahin, ito ay ang hindi pagsalba sa dignidad niya after ng failed photo attempt kundi ang pagsalba sa grades niya.  
  
Monday palang, feeling niya naubos na niya ang energy niya hanggang Friday. Mabagal siyang naglalakad sa hallway palabas ng building although more of like dina-drag nalang niya ang mga paa niya. Ayaw na niyang tignan pa yung mga papel na hawak niya. Puro red marks ng adviser niya. Ang daming ire-revise.  _Bukas na, I deserve a break,_  nasa isip niya. Pero napapikit at kunot nalang siya ng ulo nang ma-realize niyang may quiz pala siya sa Asian history bukas.  
  
Halos nasa steps na siya ng building nang mapansin niya ang isang familiar figure sa entrance. Nanlaki ang mata niya.  _Shit_. Si kuya pogi sa fx. At mas pogi siya ngayon dahil naka-all white uniform siya. Tangina, kelan pa nagsimulang magliwanag ang tao?  
  
Bumalik ang halos patay nang diwa ni Kyungsoo at natigilan siya sa paglalakad. Dahan-dahan siyang umatras bago pa man siya makita ulit ni kuya pogi. Of all days, nga naman. Kung kelan mukha siyang zombie.  
  
Pero as expected, medyo huli na nang magsimulang umatras si Kyungsoo. Inangat na ni kuya pogi ang ulo niya after i-check ng guard ang bag at ID niya. Pagkatingin niya sa steps, nag-meet agad ang mga mata nila. May sparks sana kaso naunahan siya ng hiya, at takot, at kaba, at yung pakiramd na binubuhusan siya ng malamig na tubig habang nare-refresh sa utak niya yung pagtunog ng shutter ng camera niya.  _Fuck, retreat Kyungsoo. Dali!_  
  
Agad na bumilis ang pag-atras ni Kyungsoo pabalik sa loob ng hall, tumalikod, at tumakbo papunta sa isa pang exit na di gaanong dinadaanan ng tao. Mas malayo ang iikutin niya pero okay nang mapagod kesa harapin ang source ng halong kilig at hiya niya. Of all days talaga. Of all days.  
  
  
  
  
Ang weekends ay dapat para sa movie marathons, K-Drama binge watching, o kaya all-day hilata sa kama. Pero ngayon, ni isa diyan ay hindi magagawa ni Kyungsoo. Instead, ngayong Sabado, nasa cafe siya buong araw, kaharap ang laptop at pilit hinahanap ang inspirasyon para matapos na niya ang next chapter ng thesis niya.  
  
Thankfully ay may progress naman si Kyungsoo. Kung dati ay after two hours, 37 YouTube videos and one paragraph ang natatapos niya sa pagtambay, ngayon ay naka three pages and 4 YouTube videos lang siya. Focus. Kelangan niyang matapos ang Chapter 3 ngayon kung hindi lalo lang tataas ang chances niyang ma-delay.  
  
Nang maisipan niyang mag-break at bumili ng isa pang slice ng cake, napansin niya si Sehun, yung crush ni Baekhyun, na papasok ng cafe. Nagkatinginan sila at agad na kumaway si Kyungsoo. Mukhang naghahanap din si Sehun ng mapapag-stay-an ngayong hapon dahil dala niya yung school bag niya.  
  
Pero bago pumasok si Sehun, tila may tinawag muna siya. Naghintay si Kyungsoo ng saglit at maya-maya pa ay lumitaw ang kasama ni Sehun.  
  
_Si Kuya Pogi sa fx_.  
  
Feeling ni Kyungsoo ay binuhusan siya ng isang dosenang venti frappe sa ulo at nginudngudan ng ice cream cake sa mukha. Bago pa man din makapasok sina Sehun sa cafe ay dali-daling umatras si Kyungsoo, kinuha ang laptop at bag niya sa table, at dumeretso sa CR. Nakahawak lang siya sa doorknob kahit alam niyang naka-lock na ito. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang lamig ng kaniyang kamay sabay ng bilis ng kabog ng dibdib niya.  
  
Humarap siya sa salamin. Namumutla siya. Tangina, of all days and of all places—of all the probable moments na magkikita ulit sila ngayon pa talaga! Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo para mapakalma ang sarili.  
  
Well, siguro just a few seconds to internalize na  _shit, ang gwapo pa rin ni kuya_.  
  
And okay, back to the problem. Siguro if mabilis siyang maglalakad palabas ng CR, yakap ang bag niya, at kapag binaba pa niya ng onti pa yung cap niya, okay lang. Hindi naman siguro siya mahahalata ni Sehun. Or ni Kuya Pogi. Yes, ganun nga ang gagawin niya.  
  
At ginawa nga niya. Sumilip muna siya from the CR at nang mapansin niya na tumayo si Kuya Pogi papunta sa counter at si Sehun naman ay naging busy sa kaniyang phone, agad agad naglakad ng mabilis si Kyungsoo, nakayuko. Mukhang effective naman ang pagyakap niya ng bag at pagsuot niya ng sumbrero dahil he’s halfway na palabas ng cafe.  
  
“Uy, Kyungsoo!”  
  
Tinawag siya ni Sehun. At siyempre, si Kyungsoo tanga. Tumigil siya. Sabay ng pag-angat niya ng ulo ay yung paglingon ni Kuya Pogi sa kaniya. Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na nag-skip ang tibok ng puso niya and in a split second, bumaba to zero degrees ang aircon ng cafe, if possible man yun.  
  
Agad siyang humarap kay Sehun, nag-bow, at mabilis na sinabi, “Sorry, kelangan ko na umalis.” Sa pag-deretso niya sa pintuan, naaninag pa niya si Kuya Pogi na nakatitig sa kaniya, nakangiti.  
  
Halos maiyak si Kyungsoo sa halong kaba at hiya. “Mommy.” Bulong niya.  
  
  
  
  
Nang dumating si Baekhyun sa condo, naabutan niya si Kyungsoo sa sala na nagta-type pero sumisinghot. Inisip lang niya na may sipon ang kaibigan niya pero maya-maya pa ay pinupunasan na niya ang mata niya ng sleeves ng kaniyang t-shirt. Hala. Umiiyak si Kyungsoo!  
  
“Huy, anong nangyari?”  
  
Suminghot uli si Kyungsoo bago humarap kay Baekhyun. Namumula na ang ilong nito at basa ang pisngi dahil sa luha. “Kasi naman! Ang tanga-tanga ko.”  
  
Umupo si Baekhyun sa tabi at sinimulang himas-himasin ang likod ng kaibigan niya. Hindi siya nagsalita at hinayaang magpatuloy si Kyungsoo.  
  
“Kasi hindi na-save yung draft RRL ko. Naka-three pages na ako e. Ang hirap gawin nun,” ani Kyungsoo in between sobs.  
  
“Ano ba nangyari bakit di na-save? Diba may auto-recovery naman yung Word?”  
  
Umiling si Kyungsoo. “Yun nga e. Meron dapat pero walang lumabas nung binuksan ko. Kasalanan kasi ni Sehun e!”  
  
Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun nang banggitin ni Kyungsoo ang crush niya. Di niya alam kung dapat ba siyang matuwa (translation: kiligin) o kabahan dahil ayon nga kay Kyungsoo,  _kasalanan ni Sehun_. “Ano naman ginawa ni Sehun?”  
  
“Nasa cafe kasi ako kanina,” simulang kwento ni Kyungsoo. “Dun ko ginagawa yung RRL ko. Tapos dumating si Sehun. Tapos may kasama siya…”  
  
Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. “O tapos? Sino kasama niya?”  
  
Biglang namula si Kyungsoo at napakamot sa ulo, halatang naiinis sa sarili. “Yung pogi na pinicture-an ko sa fx nung isang araw! Magkakilala kasi sila! So ayun kinuha ko gamit ko tapos nagtago ako sa CR. Nasara ko yung laptop. Di ko pa pala na-save yung paper.”  
  
“Wait, omg. Magkakilala sila?”  
  
“Oo.”  
  
“Wow! Small world! Ano pangalan ni kuya?”  
  
“Ewan ko. Pero that’s not the point!” Taas ng boses ni Kyungsoo. “Ang point is bakit sila magkakilala? Tignan mo nangyari! Nawala RRL ko!”  
  
Napataas ulit ng kilay si Baekhyun. Natahimik siya ng saglit bago napangisi. “Bes, walang logic.”  
  
Binuka ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya para sumagot pero wala siyang masabi.  
  
“So basically, kasalanan mo bakit di na-save RRL mo.”  
  
Wala pa ring imik si Kyungsoo.  
  
“Well, I can’t help you there, bes.” Tinapik-tapik ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo sa balikat. “Sinong tanga?”  
  
Isang buntong hininga. “Ako.”  
  
  
  
  
Limang oras nang nakatutok si Kyungsoo sa laptop, pilit na inaalala yung mga sinulat niya kanina. Naka-tatlong mug na rin siya ng kape at nagpapasalamat siya na di pa rin siya nagpa-palpitate. Medyo naa-annoy pa siya dahil mukhang walang toxic days si Baekhyun. Andun lan siya across him, naka-hilata sa kabilang sofa, pangit-ngiti habang may katext. Malamang si Sehun.  
  
Maya-maya ay tumayo si Baekhyun papasok sa kwarto niya. Wala naman paki-alam si Kyungsoo at patuloy lang siya sa pag-type, pero nang bumalik si Baekhyun sa sala at dumeretso sa tabi niya, nag-pause siya sa ginagawa niya.  
  
“Ano problema?”  
  
“Kim Junmyeon. 25. College of Pharmacy.”  
  
Kumunot nuo ni Kyungsoo. “Ha?”  
  
Natawa si Baekhyun. “Yung kuya gwapong pinicture-an mo sa fx. Yan pangalan niya. Also,  _single_.”  
  
“Paano mo nalaman?”  
  
“Tinanong ko si Sehun.”  
  
“HA?” Tumaas boses ni Kyungsoo na ikinagulat ni Baekhyun. “So sinabi mo kung ano ginawa ko?”  
  
“Gago hindi. Sabi ko lang sabi mo cute si kuya.”  
  
“Ay putangina ka!” Natadtad ng hampas si Baekhyun at napilitan siyang tumayo.  
  
“Wala nga ako sinabi!”  
  
“Pero may idea na si Sehun na crush ko yung friend niya!”  
  
Natameme si Baekhyun. “Oo nga ano?” At bigla siyang tumawa. “Sorry bes. Di ko naisip.”  
  
Napasabunot nalang si Kyungsoo sa sarili niya sabay sandal sa inuupuang sofa. Sabay ng buntong hininga niya ay ang isang irap sa katabi. “Ugh, tangina mo. Umalis ka na nga! Iniistorbo mo 'ko.”  
  
“Search mo nalang siya sa Facebook. Kim Junmyeon,” ani Baekhyun, halatang nangaasar. Binato siya ni Kyungsoo ng mga crumpled na papel.  
  
Nang bumalik si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang laptop at nasigurado na niyang wala na sa sala ang kaibigan niya, sneakily, binuksan niya ang Chrome, went to Facebook at tinype: Kim Junmyeon. Bumungad sa kaniya ang isang half-naked profile picture ni kuya nung bakasyon niya this summer. Ang ganda ng katawan niya. Firm chest, defined abs, at wow ang arm muscles. Napatakip ng bibig si Kyungsoo at agad cinlose ang window.  
  
“Putangina.” Wala na. Distracted na siya. Good luck, RRL.  
  
  
  
  
Since the cafe incident, sinigurado ni Kyungsoo na never na niya ulit makakasalubong si Junmyeon. Tuwing sasakay ng jeep o fx, titingin muna siya sa mga pasahero kung may familiar na mukha. Kapag naglalakad sa hallway, sinisigurado niyang wala rin siyang naaaninag na gwapo. Ewan nalang niya kung mukha siyang tanga sa ginagawa niya pero hindi naman siya mukhang nagfi-freak out ng bongga at hindi rin naman siya pinagtitinginan ng madla kaya...keri lang.  
  
One day, inimbitahan ni Sehun sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun na um-attend sa isang fair sa med side ng uni nila. May paganap daw ang org nila at siyempre, hindi tatanggi si Baekhyun lalo na’t si Sehun ang nag-invite. Na problema ni Kyungsoo. Dahil kung pupunta si Baekhyun, malamang ay hatak siya. At kung andun si Sehun, malamang andun din si Junmyeon. Shet.  
  
Pero in the end, after ng isang mabilisang blackmail (“Sasabihin ko kay Sehun ano ginawa mo kay Junmyeon”), napapayag rin ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo na sumama.  
  
“Hindi pa ba kayo? Bakit nahihiya ka pang pumunta mag-isa?” Dina-drag nalang ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya habang nagi-ikot sa uni grounds. Hinahanap nila ang booth nila Sehun.  
  
Hinampas siya ni Baekhyun na napakagat-labi, tila pinipigilan ang kilig. “Don’t me nga! Friends lang kami. Friends  _palang_.” Sagot niya sabay ng pabebeng tawa. Pansin din ang sudden flush ng pisngi niya.  
  
Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na MU na ang dalawa pero halos maiduwal ni Kyungsoo ang kinain niyang miryenda sa reaction ni Baekhyun. “Kadiri okay. Pa-showbiz akala mo naman kung sinong sikat.”  
  
Sumimangot si Baekhyun. “Bitter ka lang kasi di ka makaporma kay Junmyeon.”  
  
Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “Sssh! Ano ba wag mo ngang banggitin! Baka may makarinig.”  
  
“I thought I heard something familiar?”  
  
Tumaas ang balahibo ni Kyungsoo. Boses ni Sehun yun, galing sa likod nila. Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun sabay ng pagikot nila.  
  
“Hi Sehun!” Biglang bati ni Baekhyun. “And wala, sabi ko baka kasama mo si Junmyeon.”  
  
Napa-oo nalang si Kyungsoo. Now is not yet the time para mabuking siya.  
  
“Okay. Wala pa siya pero I think papunta na,” sagot ni Sehun. Di alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano dapat ma-feel na darating nga talaga si Junmyeon pero it was kind of a relief na wala pa siya. “Anyway, papunta ba kayo sa booth namin?”  
  
Agad na tumango si Baekhyun. Suddenly, biglang hindi mawala ang ngiti niya at parang wala na siyang ibang nakikita kundi si Sehun. Napaisip si Kyungsoo kung aware pa ang kaibigan niya na may kasama pa siyang iba. Pero dahil busy na sila sa paglalandian (“Sana lagi kang naka-polo, bagay sa’yo,” ani Baekhyun na sinagot naman ni Sehun, “Bakit, mas lalo ba akong naging gwapo sa 'yo?”), naglakad nalang si Kyungsoo magisa sa likod ng dalawa. Di rin naman siya bitter. Slight lang.  
  
Maya-maya pa ay nakarating sila sa booth nila Sehun. Medyo malaki yung pwesto nila at marami-rami rin silang binebenta: candies, cupcakes, fruit juice, may merch din like pins, bookmarks, mugs, notebooks, at pens. Basta halo-halo. Di na nagulat si Kyungsoo. The med side has always been the richest of the richest of the school. No wonder ganito kabongga ang fair nila.  
  
“Try this one, carrot cupcakes. Twenty five pesos lang isa. Ako gumawa,” sabi ni Sehun proudly habang ino-offer ang isang tray ng brown muffins na may carrot-shaped candy sa ibabaw. Ang cute.  
  
“Sure, I’ll take two,” agad na sabi ni Baekhyun. Of course. The ever supporting unofficial boyfriend.  
  
“Ah, sorry. Pass,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Di ako mahilig sa carrot cake.”  
  
Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Baekhyun, as if saying na “huwag mo nga pinapahiya si bebe boy.” But really, Kyungsoo doesn’t like carrot cupcakes or cakes or any carrot pastry.  
  
“It’s okay,” sabi ni Sehun. “Marami pa naman kaming andito. Tingin lang kayo.”  
  
“Uy masarap!” Exclaim ni Baekhyun sa unang kagat sa cupcake.  
  
Napangiti si Sehun. “Thanks.”  
  
“Well, not surprised na ganito kasarap lalo na kung yung gumawa masarap din,” biglang banat ni Baekhyun na ikina-blush ni Sehun. That was the last straw. Nope, Kyungsoo’s gotta exit. Di na niya kaya yung ganitong landian. Akala niya kelangan ni Baekhyun ng kasama kasi nahihiya siya kay Sehun pero wow look at him, suddenly biglang siya ang naiwan magisa. Oh well, sanay naman siyang magisa.  
  
Umikot si Kyungsoo sa booth, iniisa-isa ang paninda. In fairness, cute at quality yung items. May bookmark clips na Pokemon at Yuri on Ice ang designs, black mugs na pwedeng sulatan ng white marker, recycled notebooks na ang fancy ng pagkakagawa, and food—napakaraming food. May mini-cafe sa gilid na punong-puno ng sweets, cakes, and cookies. Halos mahilo si Kyungsoo pag naiisip niya kung gaano katamis 'tong mga 'to.  
  
Habang nagiikot, may kumalabit sa balikat niya. Umikot siya para harapin ito at halos tumumba siya sa gulat nang may isang white tiger na mascot ang bumati sa kaniya. Kumaway ito habang sa isang kamay, may hawak na maliit na tray ng…  
  
“Choco-mint cupcake, P25 only.” Basa ni Kyungsoo sa isang maliit na cardboard na nakadikit sa tray. Ine-extend ni white tiger mascot ang tray, as if tinatanong kung gusto ba ni Kyungsoo i-try ang cupcakes.  
  
Di alam ni Kyungsoo bakit siya ang inaalok pero choco-mint. Finally, something na gusto niya.  
  
“Okay, I’ll get one.” Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang wallet, kumuha ng 25 pesos, at inabot sa mascot. Tumango-tango si mascot habang kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang isang cupcake sa tray. Nang matapos ang transaction, inassume ni Kyungsoo na iiwan na siya ng mascot mag-isa pero hindi ito umalis. Instead, tumayo lang ito sa tapat, nilagay ang kamay sa bibig, telling Kyungsoo na tikman na niya ang cupcake.  
  
Ayos a, demanding. Pero okay, titikman na rin naman talaga ni Kyungsoo ang binili niya. Kinagat niya ang cupcake, ninamnam, at boom. Wow. Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo habang ngumunguya. Masarap! Gusto niya yung medyo malakas na mint flavor pero not too overwhelming para mawala yung chocolate.  
  
Nag-thumbs up si mascot at ngumiti si Kyungsoo sabay ng isang thumbs up. Pagkatapos nito, nag-bow si white tiger mascot at saka umalis. Lumipat ito sa isang crowded na area kung saan nilapitan ito ng mga curious na estudyante.  
  
Bumalik na siya kina Baekhyun at Sehun na magkasama pa rin hanggang ngayon. Nang mapansin siya Baekhyun, agad bumitaw ang dalawa sa pagkakahawak ng kamay. Sus, as if may rason pa ang dalawa para itago yun kay Kyungsoo.  
  
“O, may binili ka rin pala,” sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Yup, choco-mint cupcake. Inalok ako nung white tiger mascot. Cute ng mascot niyo,” sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay tingin kay Sehun.  
  
“Thanks! Si Junmyeon nakaisip nun,” sabi ni Sehun. Halos mabilaukan si Kyungsoo nang biglang banggitin ni Sehun ang pangalan. Oo nga pala, shet. Nakalimutan niyang somewhere, andiyan lang pala si kuya pogi sa fx na shamelessly pinicture-an niya.  
  
“Also, choco-mint? Yan yung cupcakes na gawa ni Junmyeon ah,” dugtong ni Sehun. “Anong oras na ba?”  
  
“Uh, 10:43?” Sagot ni Baekhyun  
  
“Oh! Si Junmyeon yung mascot today! No wonder inaalok niya yung sarili niyang gawa.”  
  
This time, totoo nang nabilaukan si Kyungsoo. Agad niyang kinuha yung bottled water ni Baekhyun at nilagok bago pa niya maibuga ng tuluyan ang bread crumbs sa bibig niya.  
  
Putangina. Nakaharap na siya ni Junmyeon. At kinausap—well,  _kinausap_ —pa siya. Nanghina ang tuhod niya sa halong hiya at kaba. Hindi na niya maubos yung cupcake.  
  
“Wait, kausapin ko lang siya,” sabi ni Sehun, referring to Junmyeon na nakamascot pa rin.  
  
“Tangina bes!” Biglang sabi ni Baekhyun, inaalog-alog si Kyungsoo.  
  
“Shit ano gagawin ko?”  
  
“Kilala ka niya.”  
  
“Tangina.”  
  
“At nilapitan ka niya.”  
  
“Tangina talaga. Baka naman nagkataon lang bes, baka lang...baka gusto lang talaga niyang magbenta.”  
  
Umiling si Baekhyun. “He knows you. Wala ka nang kawala.”  
  
Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Pero this is it. Wala naman na siyang magagawa. For the third time, nagtagpo na ulit sila ni Junmyeon and kahit may mascot in between them, sa pagkakataon ngayon, nagka-interact na talaga sila. And it appears na oo, kung hindi man siya kilala ni Junmyeon, malamang sa malamang namumukhaan siya nito. Kaya siguro inalok siya ng cupcake. At tinanong pa siya sa opinion niga about the cupcake. Wala na.  
  
_Tangina talaga._  
  
“Masarap ba yung cupcake?”  
  
Tumango si Kyungsoo. And naalala niya ang sabi ni Baekhyun. Mukhang totoo nga. Masarap ang cupcake kapag masarap din ang gumawa.  
  
  
  
  
It's been a week since the fair. For a few days, bothered pa rin siya na nakita siya ni Junmyeon although he can't fully verify na si Junmyeon nga ang nasa loob ng mascot. But still, if oo nga, bakit siya nilapitan nito? Hindi naman sa mahilig siya mag-assume pero...well, kasalanan ni Baekhyun 'to e, na kesyo baka type din pala talaga siya ni Junmyeon. Pero nega si Kyungsoo. At convinced siya na kaya lumapit si Junmyeon, gusto niyang ipamukha na nakakahiya ang ginawa niya sa fx and by getting face-to-face with him, lalo lang marerefresh sa utak ni Kyungsoo ang kamalasan niya. Emotional torture, kumbaga. Fuck. Ang sama ni Junmyeon.  
  
Isang Thursday, stranded si Kyungsoo sa ulan habang naghihintay sa jeepney stop. At hindi lang man yung maayos-ayos na jeepney stop; yung walang upuan, maliit, at halos walang kwenta ang shade dahil nababasa rin siya. Itetext niya sana si Baekhyun kaso naalala niyang mamayang gabi pa matatapos ang klase nito. Of course ito rin yung araw na hindi dala ni Kyungsoo yung payong niya kasi nagtiwala siya sa araw kaninang umaga. Wala nang mapagkakatiwalaan ngayon. Kahit araw, ready siyang i-disappoint at ipahiya.  
  
Mga fifteen minutes na siyang naghihintay pero hindi pa dumarating ang jeep niya. Kahit isa lang, kahit puno pa, willing niyang ipagsiksikan ang sarili niya. Hindi naman siya choosy. Gusto lang niyang makauwi.  
  
Maya-maya pa ay may dumating na isa pang estudyante sa stop. May dala siyang payong. ("Buti pa siya," bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.) Hindi na niya sana papansinin si kuya nang bigla nitong ibaba ang payong at bumungad sa kaniya ang isang nagliliwanang na mukha.  
  
"Hi." Bati ni Junmyeon.  
  
Halos maputol ang hininga ni Kyungsoo. Humigpit ang yakap niya sa bag niya. Pota, anyare sa gagawin ang lahat, wag lang sila magkita? Hindi niya alam kung anong ginagawa ng paa niya pero unti-unti siyang uma-atras palayo.  
  
"Wait—" sabi ni Junmyeon, unti-unting lumalapit kay Kyungsoo. Pero lalo lang bumilis ang kaniyang pag-atras, hanggang sa wala na siya sa shed.  
  
_Takbo._  At tumakbo nga si Kyungsoo. Blangko ang utak niya pero ramdam na ramdam niya ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya. Di na niya alintana yung ulan; titigil nalang siya sa susunod na stop.  
  
Bakit ba lagi nalang natataon na nagkikita sila ni Junmyeon? Pangatlong beses na 'to since that fx incident. Tangina naman ilang beses pa ba siya ipapahiya ng tadhanang iyan? Ayaw na niya okay, pagod na pagod na siya.  
  
Literal.  
  
Nakarating din si Kyungsoo sa sumunod na shed, hingal na hingal. Mabuti nalang at mas mahina na ang ulan compared kanina. Still, nabasa pa rin siya. Good luck sa sipon.  
  
  
  
  
Na dumating din kinahapunan kasabay ng lagnat. Uminom na si Kyungsoo ng gamot at kahit humupa na ang body temperature niya, hindi pa rin siya fully okay. Wala rin naman siyang masisi. Sino ba kasing may sabing takbuhan niya si Junmyeon sa kalagitnaan ng ulan diba? Wala. Yung hiya niya siguro. Or yung feelings niya na kahit di pa naman talaga sila naguusap, yung tibok ng puso niya, bumibilis kasabay ng pag-rave ng butterflies sa tiyan niya. Napabuntong hininga siya habang nakatitig sa kisame. Bakit ba kasi ang gwapo ni Junmyeon?  
  
Umiling-iling si Kyungsoo na pinagsisihan din niya dahil lalo lang siyang nahilo. Nope, may lagnat ka lang. Tigilan ang pagiisip sa nga ganyang bagay. Hindi yan nakakatulong. Lalo ka lang nagiinit.  
  
Mamaya pa darating si Baekhyun so sariling sikap muna siya. Kahit nahihilo, kinailangan niyang maghanda mag-isa ng kalamansi juice, ng cold water at towel na ilalagay sa noo, at ng dagdag na paracetamol na kelangan niyang inumin every after six hours. Di naman stressful pero kapag may lagnat ka, kahit gaano pa kasimple yung gagawin, ten times na nakakapagod siya.  
  
Papasok na sana si Kyungsoo sa kwarto para bumalik sa tulog at makapagpahinga na ulit nang biglang bumukas ang pinto. Lumitaw si Sehun, hinihingal at tila nagmamadali.  
  
“Hi Kyungsoo!” Mabilis niyang bati. Hindi niya napansin na namumutla si Kyungsoo. “Sorry, kinuha ko yung susi kay Baekhyun. May nakalimutan kasi ako for our class today,” explain niya habang naglalakad deretso sa may sala at may hinalungkat sa ilalim ng center table. Sa dalas na napapadpad si Sehun sa kanila, para na ring extension ng bahay niya ‘to.  
  
“Nakita mo na?”  
  
Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa narinig na boses. Kilala niya ‘yun. Tumingin siya sa pinto at lumitaw ang may-ari ng boses. Si  _Junmyeon_.  
  
Nagkatinginan sila ni Junmyeon at naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na biglang tumigil ang paghinga niya. Napa-atras siya, sabay ng bilis ng kabog ng dibdib. Bigla siyang gininaw at hindi niya alam kung dahil ba ‘to sa lagnat o nadagdagan lang ang naramdaman niyang body heat.  
  
“Hi,” bati ni Junmyeon, sabay ng isang soft na smile. Pakshet, ang gwapo.  
  
Hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo. Nang tumingin siya kay Sehun na nakatuwad pa rin sa may table, iniisa-isa ang kalat ng mga papel, biglang umikot ang paningin niya. Napa-atras pa siya lalo, sabay ng biglang hawak sa backrest ng pinakamalapit na upuan. Suddenly, hindi na kaya ng tuhod niya ang kaniyang body weight at alam niyang tutumba na siya. Bumigat ang paghinga niya. Lalong bumilis ang pagikot ng bahay…  
  
“Kyungsoo, uy wait! Kyungsoo!”  
  
Hindi siya sure kung si Sehun o si Junmyeon ang tumawag sa kaniya. The last thing he remembered, nakita niya ang dalawa na nakatingin sa kaniya bago siya tuluyang nag-blackout.  
  
  
  
Nangingiti nalang si Baekhyun habang kinakain ang baon niyang burger. Dumating siya sa condo na hingal na hingal. Agad binalita sa kaniya ni Sehun kung ano ang nangyari sa best friend niya. Nang malaman niyang naiwan si Junmyeon para bantayan si Kyungsoo, hindi malaman ni Baekhyun kung minamalas ba ang kaibigan niya o hindi.  
  
Pero ngayong alam na niyang okay naman na si Kyungsoo habang natutulog siya sa sofa ("Pagod lang. Nothing serious," report sa kaniya ni Junmyeon), nakahinga na si Baekhyun ng maluwag. Ngayon, pinapanuod nalang niya si Junmyeon na naka-bantay sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Maya't maya ang palit ni Junmyeon ng towel sa noo ni Kyungsoo, pati rin ang pag-check ng temperature nito. Kung tutuusin, wala namang special sa ginagawa ni Junmyeon pero hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na kiligin...at manghinayang na rin dahil malamang pag nagising na si Kyungsoo, hindi niya malalamang si Junmyeon ang nurse niya for today.  
  
"Alam mo bang nahihiya talaga siya sayo?" Panimula ni Baekhyun.  
  
Tumingin sa kaniya si Junmyeon. "Pansin ko. Feeling ko kaya siya nagkaganito dahil dun."  
  
Napataas ng kilay si Baekhyun at get na ni Junmyeon ano ibig sabihin nun. "Kasi umuulan kaninang umaga diba? Nakita ko siya sa shed. Io-offer ko sana yung payong ko kaso nung nakita niya ako, bigla siyang tumakbo sa ulan."  
  
"Ha?"  
  
Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung matatawa ba siya o maiinis. Kapag naunahan na talaga ng hiya o kaba, nawawala na sa katinuan si Kyungsoo. Napabuntong hininga nalang si Baekhyun.  
  
"Pagpasensiyahan mo na kaibigan ko a. Cute pero tanga," ani Baekhyun.  
  
Napangiti si Junmyeon. "Oo nga."  
  
"Oo nga...na cute siya o na tanga siya?"  
  
Nag-shrug si Junmyeon sabay kuha ng towel sa noo ni Kyungsoo. "Hmm. Both siguro."  
  
Maya-maya ay kinuha ni Junmyeon ang phone niya sa pocket niya. Hindi masyado maaninag ni Baekhyun kung ano ang ginagawa ni Junmyeon pero nang iangat nito ang phone at nilapit ito sa mukha ni Kyungsoo, napa-ngiti siya sabay iling.  
  
"Oy, ang daya mo." Biglang sabi ni Baekhyun. Tumingin sa kaniya si Junmyeon, hawak pa rin ang phone na naka-camera mode, yung lens nakatapat kay Kyungsoo.  
  
"Ikaw nung kinuhaan ka niya ng pic, alam mo. Tapos ngayong ikaw naman kukuha, wala siyang kamalay-malay." Patuloy ni Baekhyun. "Dapat fair."  
  
Natigilan saglit si Junmyeon sabay tango, nakangiti. "Fine. Point taken." In-exit niya ang camera at binalik sa bulsa.  
  
"Wag kang paasa oy, a." Biglang sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Napangisi si Junmyeon. "Di naman ako ganung tao."  
  
Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. "Well, sa mga kwento ni Sehun, mukha nga."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nang buksan ni Kyungsoo ang mata niya, nasa kwarto na siya. Maayos-ayos na ang pakiramdam niya pero nahihilo pa siya. Sinubukan niyang bumangon pero umikot uli ang paningin niya kaya humiga lang ulit siya.  
  
Sa tabi niya, may isang baso ng tubig na nakatakip ng platito, at isang tablet ng Biogesic. Sa gilid nito, may sticky note. Sa handwriting palang, alam ni Kyungsoo na galing 'to kay Baekhyun.  
  
_Kapag gising ka na, inumin mo 'to a? Nasa kwarto ko lang ako._  
  
At ginawa nga ni Kyungsoo. Marahan siyang umupo sa kama niya, inabot ang baso, at ininom ang gamot. Nilagok niya ang lahat ng laman ng baso at nabuhayan siya nang ma-refresh sa tubig. Gaano na ba siya katagal natutulog at ganito nalang ang uhaw niya?  
  
Tumingin siya sa orasan. 11:42 PM. Pinilit niyang alalahanin kung ilang oras na siyang nasa kama. Napakunot siya ng noo habang nagiisip. Ang huli lang niyang naaalala, nakatayo siya sa dining area, dumating si Sehun, at sumilip si Junmyeon...  
  
Si Junmyeon.  _Oh my god._  
  
Andito pa ba si Junmyeon?  
  
Agad napatayo si Kyungsoo kahit medyo hilo pa siya. Kumapit siya sa pader, inabot ang knob ng pinto, at dahan-dahan itong binuksan hanggang sa may manipis na siwang siyang masisilipan. Madilim na at walang tao sa sala. Nakahinga siya ng maluwag. Oo nga naman. Halos hating gabi na. Bakit naman magii-stay si Junmyeon dito diba?  
  
Wait, baka nga naman imahinasyon niya lang yun. Nagdedeliryo lang siya kasi diba may sakit nga siya. Lumabas siya ng kwarto at dumeretso sa pintuan ng kwarto ni Baekhyun. "Oy, bes. Gising ka pa?"  
  
Nakarinig si Kyungsoo ng kaluskos at di nagtagal ay bumukas ang pintuan. Bumungad sa kaniya si Baekhyun na nakakunot ang noo. "Nanunuod ako ng porn. Bakit ka nangiistorbo?"  
  
Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo.  
  
"Joke lang!" Biglang bawi ni Baekhyun. "Buhay ka pa. Ano, uminom ka na ng gamot?"  
  
Tumango-tango si Kyungsoo. Nang matahimik silang dalawa, nakarinig siya ng mahihinang ungol sa loob ng kwarto ni Baekhyun. Tunog na galing sa speakers ng laptop. Napailing nalang si Kyungsoo. "Di ka nagjo-joke," sabi niya. "Nanunuod ka nga ng porn. Mag-headphones ka naman at least."  
  
"Don't judge me nga!” Umirap si Baekhyun. “We all have our  _needs_."  
  
Napabuntong hininga nalang si Kyungsoo. May point nga naman ang best friend niya. And in the first place, hindi dahil sa porn ang ipinunta niya rito. "Anyway, may tatanong ako."  
  
"Ano yun?"  
  
Hindi pa niya nasasabi pero nakaramdam ng weird na biglang paginit sa mukha si Kyungsoo. For some reason, bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. He didn't want to think about it naman talaga kaso it bothered him. Baka di nga yun imahinasyon.  
  
"Nagpunta ba si ano...Sehun dito?"  
  
Nag-blink si Baekhyun sabay ngiti. Sa pag-angat palang ng labi, alam na ni Kyungsoo na nabasa agad siya ng kaibigan niya. "Di mo pa deretsuhin. Oo, pumunta sila rito. Kasama si Junmyeon."  
  
Kung kanina, mabilis lang ang tibok ng puso niya, ngayon naka-marathon na ‘to kasabay nang blender sa tiyan. Biglang nanlaki ang mata niya na medyo pinagsisihan niya dahil bigla siyang nahilo.  
  
"Bakit siya kasama?"  
  
"Ewan. Basta sinabihan ako ni Sehun na nawalan ka ng malay tapos pagdating ko, si Junmyeon yung nakabantay sayo."  
  
Seryosong hindi na-absorb ni Kyungsoo yun. "Pakshet ano?"  
  
“You want details?” Tuluyang lumabas ng kwarto si Baekhyun. “Well, siya yung nag-bantay sayo the whole day, tapos siya yung nag-higa sayo sa sofa, at nagpalit ng towel sa noo. Basically, siya nurse mo habang tulog ka. Sweet niya ano? Nakakainggit.”  
  
Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bumabalik ba yung lagnat niya o nagba-blush na siya sa pinagsasabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya maimagine. Well, ayaw niyang imagine-in kasi hindi ito maganda para sa heart niya. Parang sasabog na.  
  
“Wag kang magbiro.”  
  
“Mukha ba akong nagbibiro?”  
  
“Kanina lang sabi mo di ka nanunuod ng porn pero nanunuod ka talaga.”  
  
Natawa si Baekhyun. “Sira ka. Di nga. Totoo nga sinasabi ko.”  
  
“Kung sa sofa ako nakatulog, bakit ako nasa kama ko?”  
  
“Well, binuhat ka niya? Papasok sa kwarto?” Halos walang paglagyan ang kilig sa ngiti ni Baekhyun. “Bes, I swear. Ang sweet niya talaga sayo. Sobrang dahan-dahan ka niyang binuhat, tapos nung nilapag ka na niya sa kama, inayos pa niya yung bangs mo tapos…”  
  
Feeling ni Kyungsoo talagang lalabas na sa ribcage niya yung puso niya. “T-tapos?”  
  
“Tapos wala na,” binatukan ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan. “Ano inisip mo, na hinalikan ka niya? Ano ka, nasa fairy tale?”  
  
Well, even minus the kiss, pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo nasa fairy tale na rin talaga siya.  
  
“Totoong nangyari yan ah?”  
  
“Oo.”  
  
“Sure ka?”  
  
“Ay ewan ko sayo!” Tumalikod na si Baekhyun pabalik sa loob ng kwarto niya. “Baka nilabasan na yung pinapanuod ko. Bahala ka jan kung ayaw mo maniwala.”  
  
Hindi na pinigilan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. Nang magsara ang pinto, naiwan siyang mag-isa sa tapat nito. Malakas pa rin ang kabog ng dibdib niya. Ginusto lang naman niyang malaman kung bakit andito si Junmyeon kanina. Pero ang binigay sa kaniya, eksena sa K-Drama na nangyari talaga sa kaniya. Hala ka.  
  
Halos wala sa ulirat si Kyungsoo nang bumalik siya sa kwarto niya, paulit-ulit na marahang sinasampal-sampal ang sarili ng dalawa niyang kamay. Nang buksan niya ang pinto, napansin niya ang pag-blink ng maliit na red na ilaw sa phone niya.  _Ah, notification._  Di pa nga pala niya nache-check phone niya since nagising siya.  
  
Hindi naman nakabukas ang wifi o data niya so messages lang 'to or missed call. Binuksan niya. Four new messages. May isa galing kay Baekhyun, tinatanong kung kumusta na siya, sent this afternoon. Probably nung malaman niya na nawalan si Kyungsoo ng malay. May isa galing sa network ng phone niya. May promo, free data kasi nag-load siya ng 250 ngayong linggo. Tapos may dalawa galing sa unknown number. Of course na-curious siya.  
  
_Hi Kyungsoo! Hope you're feeling well na. I left a pack of Biogesic on your desk. Make sure you drink every after six hours until you're feeling better na. Also, Baekhyun let me cook soup before I left. Nasa ref. Painit mo nalang. It helps! Anyway, please get well soon! -Junmyeon._  
  
Napatakip nalang si Kyungsoo sa bibig niya habang binabasa ang message. Hindi talaga siya nananaginip. Pota. Nag-text sa kaniya si Junmyeon.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Binasa niya yung sumunod na message. From the same number.  _From Junmyeon_.  
  
_Also, wag ka nang tatakbo sa ulan. Saka...kapag nakita mo ako, sana wag mo na rin ako takbuhan. Yun lang! >o< Good night! Get well soon uli! -Junmyeon_  
  
Mga limang minutong nakatitig si Kyungsoo sa screen niya, three minutes doon, sa ">o<" siya nakatingin. Kagat-kagat niya labi niya, pilit na pinipigilan ang sarili na mangiti kahit masakit na sa pisngi at naluluha na siya. Di niya alam kung sa tuwa, hiya, o kilig. O baka halo ng tatlo.  
  
Napahiga nalang si Kyungsoo uli sa kama. "Marupok ako, beh. Marupok ako."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kinaumagahan, umayos-ayos na ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. May konting sipon pero wala nang lagnat at di na nahihilo. Medyo giniginaw pa siya (di rin nakatulong na umuulan ngayon at malamig-lamig) kaya lumabas siya ng kwarto ng naka-jacket.  
  
Naka-upo na si Baekhyun sa dining area at humihigop ng sabaw. Nang magkatinginan sila, agad binitawan ni Baekhyun ang kutsara sabay ngiti.  
  
"Tinitikman ko lang. Masarap naman," sabi ni Baekhyun. Di agad na-get ni Kyungsoo bakit naka-defensive mode agad ang kaibigan niya. Ilang segundo pa bago niya naalala na nilutuan nga pala siya ni Junmyeon ng soup. Di na niya nakain kagabi dahil masyado pa siyang mahina para i-ready at i-microwave ang sabaw. At least Baekhyun did it for him na.  
  
"Okay lang." Ani Kyungsoo after niya kumuha ng sariling mangkok at kutsara at bumalik sa mesa.  
  
"Sweet niya ano?"  
  
"Mabait lang yung tao, walang malisya."  
  
Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun. "Hay bes! Kaka-walang malisya mo di ka tuloy nagkaka-jowa."  
  
Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo. Habang kumukuha siya ng sabaw, bigla niyang naimagine si Junmyeon na naka-apron at nagluluto ng masarap na almusal para sa kaniya. Shet, ang domestic. Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na mapakagat-labi at mangiti lalo sa naiisip.  
  
"Ngingiti-ngiti ka diyan pero kanina lang  _walang malisya_ ," asar ni Baekhyun. "Pero aminin mo na, diba ang sweet?"  
  
Humigop si Kyungsoo ng soup. Gumuhit ang init sa lalamunan niya. Wow. Ang sarap ng pagkakaluto.  
  
"Hindi naman. Tama lang yung alat. Perfect lalo kasi mainit-init pa," sagot ni Kyungsoo.  
  
"Si Junmyeon bes, hindi yung soup," correction ni Baekhyun. "Unless natikman mo na rin si Junmyeon na mainit-init pa at maalat-alat."  
  
Namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Ang aga please ano ba!"  
  
Nagtawanan silang dalawa.  
  
"Pero bes, promise. Amazed ako. From fail na picture-taking sa fx to suddenly nursing you when you're sick. Ang ganda ng relationship upgrade niyo. Nakakainggit."  
  
"Whatever. May Sehun ka."  
  
Nang banggitin ni Kyungsoo si Sehun, halos maibuga niya yung bagong higop niyang soup. Nagpipigil ng kilig si Baekhyun sabay ng pag-flutter ng eyes, pag-squirm na parang bulating binudburan ng asin, at ng pabebeng "Ene be. Wala pa kami sa ganern. Magehrd."  
  
"Kadiri ka okay," ani Kyungsoo. Inurong niya ang bowl ng soup papunta kay Baekhyun. "Dali, kumuha ka. Di ko mauubos 'to lahat."  
  
At sabay nang nag-almusal ang dalawa.  
  
"So," simula ni Baekhyun pagkabalik niya after magtimpla ng kape. "Anong plano mo today?"  
  
Napaisip si Kyungsoo. Friday ngayon. Wala siyang klase. Although alam niyang di pa siya 100% nakaka-recover sa sakit, kapag naalala niya yung thesis na kelangan niyang tapusin, for some reason bigla siyang nagkaka-lakas. Yes, he knew. Kadiri. Getting strength from thesis writing? Ew.  
  
“Baka library. Kelangan ko maghanap ng additional references. Next week na deadline ng first draft,” explain ni Kyungsoo.  
  
“Bes, baka mabinat ka,” umiling-iling si Baekhyun.  
  
“Magaling na ako. Pinagaling ako ng soup ni Junmyeon.” Bigla siyang binigyan ni Baekhyun ng isang malisyosong tingin sabay ng isang mahinang sipa sa ilalim ng mesa.  
  
“Masarap ba?”  
  
“Oo.”  
  
“Si Junmyeon, I mean masarap.”  
  
“Gago.” For a few seconds tumahimik si Kyungsoo, nakatitig lang sa half-filled bowl ng soup sa harap niya. “Well, siguro.”  
  
“Malandi ka!”  
  
  
  
  
After ng halos isang oras na pagi-ikot sa library, finally nakakuha na rin si Kyungsoo ng kelangan niyang libro. Pero tama nga si Baekhyun, feeling niya mabibinat siya. Ibang level ang buntong hininga nang maka-upo na ulit siya sa reserved desk niya. His legs, wow. Comfort. Nice. Buti nalang may cushions yung chairs sa library. Habang naka-sandal sa backrest ng upuan niya, tumingin tingin siya sa paligid. Na-realize niya na yung table na inuupuan niya, medyo nasa other side of the library, yung hindi daanan masyado. Plus brunch time so di rin gaanong karamihan ang tao ngayon. Tinabi niya sa gilid yung mga kinuha niyang libro at nag-decide na magna-nap muna siya. Fifteen minutes lang. Kahit may lumapit sa table niya at umupo somewhere near him, hindi na niya ‘to pinansin. Matutulog siya. Pambawi ng energy.  
  
Sa kalagitnaan ng himbing ng tulog, nakaramdam si Kyungsoo ng kumakalabit sa kaniya. Masyado atang napalalim ang tulog niya kasi nahirapan siyang buksan yung mga mata niya. Pero agad rin niya ‘tong namulat nang mapansin niya kung sino ang nasa harap niya.  
  
“Yung librarian kanina pa nakatingin sa’yo.” Si Junmyeon, naka-upo sa kaninang bakanteng upuan sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Wait, bakit siya andito? At bakit siya nasa harap ni Kyungsoo?  
  
Agad kumuha si Kyungsoo ng isang libro, nilatag ang naka-tiklop niyang yellow paper, at nagsimula nang mag-take down notes (a.k.a. magkunwaring may ginagawa para lang hindi masita ng librarian). Narinig niya si Junmyeon na tumawa, yung mahina lang, at hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na sumulyap at kiligin ng slight sa napaka-perfect nitong ngiti.  
  
“Okay ka na ba?”  
  
Tumango lang si Kyungsoo.  
  
“Sure ka? Wala ka nang sakit?” Walang pasabi at biglang pinatong ni Junmyeon ang kamay niya sa noo ni Kyungsoo. Nanigas...si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang kinauupuan, nakatitig lang sa crush niyang nakangiti sa kaniya. Nangyayari ba talaga to o may sakit pa rin talaga siya at nagdedeliryo lang siya? “Ah, wala na nga. That’s good to know.”  
  
Nang tanggalin ni Junmyeon ang kamay, agad yumuko si Kyungsoo. Di siya nagsasalita. Kahit walang sinusulat, nakatitig lang siya sa blank yellow sheet sa harap niya. Tangina, Kyungsoo. Act normal for once sa harap ni Junmyeon! Kahit ngayon lang.  
  
For a few seconds, awkward sila. Walang nagsasalita. Nakayuko pa rin si Kyungsoo habang umaaligid ang mata ni Junmyeon.  
  
“Kyungsoo,” panimula ni Junmyeon. Napansin na ata niyang hindi na komportable ang katahimikan nila. Nag-hum in response si Kyungsoo. “Nahihiya ka pa rin ba sakin?”  
  
What the actual fuck? Ano to, instant hot seat courtesy of the pinaka-gwapong pre-med student in the whole universe? Wait lang di siya prepared. Ganito ba ka-straightforward (at aggressive) si Junmyeon? He wanted a different kind of aggressive pero yung ganito? Wait lang talaga. Super awkward at hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung dapat na ba siyang lumusot pailalim sa mesa.  
  
“Wag mo na paalala. Lalo lang akong nahihiya sa’yo,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. He wasn’t sure saan nanggaling yung honesty niya pero better than stuttering and saying nonsense.  
  
“Wag ka na mahiya,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “Tingin ka sakin.”  
  
At siyempre, marupok si Kyungsoo. Tumingin siya. Biglang may nag-click. Then nag-flash. Nakatingin siya sa likod ng phone ni Junmyeon na naka-angat in between their faces. For a moment hindi na-get ni Kyungsoo kung ano nangyari pero nang ibaba na ni Junmyeon ang phone niya, tapos bigla siyang ngumiti, yung wide at masayang ngiti na sobrang bagay sa cute niyang mukha, sa wakas, alam na ni Kyungsoo kung anong ginawa ni Junmyeon.  
  
“What the—” Pinilit abutin ni Kyungsoo yung phone pero agad ‘tong tinago ni Junmyeon.  
  
“Fair na tayo a?”  
  
Fair? Na ano, may random, candidly taken photos sa phone? Tangina so ganito ba makipaglandian si Junmyeon kasi kung oo, shet.  
  
_Ang cute_.  
  
"I-delete mo, mamaya ang pangit ko jan!" Sabi ni Kyungsoo, naka-extend ang isang braso papunta kay Junmyeon kahit naka-pocket na ang phone nito.  
  
Tinawanan lang siya ni Junmyeon. "Pakita mo muna pic ko sa phone mo. Mamaya pangit din pala ako jan."  
  
Binalik ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang braso at bumuntong-hininga in defeat. "Never ka naman naging pangit."  
  
Napatakip ng bibig si Kyungsoo sabay ng bigla niyang pag-blush. "Joke lang! Omg. Joke lang."  
  
Tinawanan siya ni Junmyeon. Nang ilabas niya ulit ang phone niya, dumeretso siya sa gallery at binuksan ang pic ni Kyungsoo. Dali-daling pinilit ni Kyungsoo abutin ang phone para i-delete ito pero masyadong mabilis si Junmyeon. Inangat niya ito sa ulunan niya, malayo sa reach ng kasama.  
  
"Nakakainis ka!"  
  
Bumelat lang si Junmyeon. Maya-maya ay nakarinig sila ng bell sa table ng librarian.  
  
"Silid-aklatan, hindi silid-landian," parinig ng librarian. Obviously sila ang pinatatamaan dahil silang dalawa lang ang maingay. At well, basically naglalandian na rin. Although hindi aaminin ni Kyungsoo na nakikipaglandian siya. More of like nagpapalandi siya. And he likes it.  
  
Agad silang tumahimik bago pa sila palayasin.  
  
"Ikaw rin naman. Laging cute," biglang bulong ni Junmyeon.  
  
Halos umangat sa kinauupuan niya si Kyungsoo, or at least yung yung pakiramdam niya sa sinabi ni Junmyeon. Puta, sabihan ka ba naman ng crush mo na cute ka e di ka ba naman mapa-cloud 9 sa saya? Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na mangiti, kagat-kagat pa ang labi dahil kelangan niya i-contain ang sarili. Tangina. Ang landi nila.  
  
"Ano, fair na ah? Kwits na tayo," ani Junmyeon.  
  
"Fine. Fine," nakangiting sagot ni Kyungsoo.  
  
"Great!" Tumayo si Junmyeon, umikot sa table, at tumabi kay Kyungsoo. "So, maybe I can properly introduce myself since hindi ko pa siya nagagawa? I'm Kim Junmyeon, 25, BS Pharmacy."  
  
"Do Kyungsoo. 23, BA Behavioral Science."  
  
"Kyungsoo, can I ask you out?"  
  
Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo. Teka, diba nasa introductory phase palang sila? Bakit may ganun na agad? Wait—  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like a date. Sort of."  
  
Sa paglakas ng kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo, pakiramdam niya rinig na rinig na 'to sa buong library. He's being asked out. On a date. Ang bilis. Di siya prepared dito. Hindi niya 'to inexpect.  
  
"Teka lang," natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo. "You," tinuro niya si Junmyeon. "Are asking me out. On a date. Yung totoo?"  
  
Tumango-tango si Junmyeon. "Hmm. You can think of it as 'payment'? For...one, binantayan kita nung may sakit ka. Two, pinagluto kita ng soup. And three, you kept on running away from me. Well not this time but you know what I mean."  
  
Aba, aba. So utang na loob pa pala yung pagbantay niya kahapon! At kasalanan ba niyang nahihiya siya e ang epic fail ng ginawa niya sa fx? Sino ba namang hindi iiwas diba? Kung ganun lang pala ang dahilan edi wag na. Tangina papaasahin lang pala siya ng ganito, bwiset. Sana—  
  
"Or maybe, we can go out because I think you're cute...and maybe because I also think...I like you."  
  
Sana hindi siya nananaginip at sana totoo talaga tong nangyayari sa kaniya. Pakshet. Ang swabe.  
  
"I'm...free this Sunday."  
  
Nag-nod si Junmyeon sabay tayo. "Alright, sunduin kita sa Sunday. 2:00 PM. Okay lang?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Alright then. See you, Dudu!"  
  
Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo. "Dudu." Hindi pa nga sila may term of endearment na? Wow.  
  
Bago tuluyang lumabas ng pinto si Junmyeon, tumingin pa ulit siya kay Kyungsoo at kumaway. Nang magsara ang pinto, huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya pa naa-absorb ang nangyari. Medyo confused pa siya. Baka naman nananaginip lang siya? Pag kinukurot niya naman ang sarili niya, nasasaktan siya. So totoo talaga. Junmyeon just straight up went to him, flirted with him (and kahit awkward, he tried to flirt back), and asked him out on a date. Akalain mo nga naman, ang layo ng narating ng palpak niyang pagkuha ng pic kay kuya gwapo sa fx.  
  
Maya-maya ay nag-vibrate ang phone niya. Si Baekhyun, tumatawag. Lumabas siya saglit ng library at sinagot ito.  
  
"Oh, bes bakit?"  
  
"Heard the news." May pa-curl sa tono ng kaibigan niya.  
  
"What news?"  
  
"You and Junmyeon.  _Date_."  
  
Of course, nagulat si Kyungsoo. Wala pang fifteen minutes since nagkahiwalay sila ni Junmyeon tapos nakarating na agad kay Baekhyun yung balita? Tangina naka-surveillance ba si Kyungsoo?  
  
"Paano...?  
  
"Well, sinabi ni Junmyeon kay Sehun tapos sinabi sakin ni Sehun. Congratulations bes!"  
  
"Tangina ang chismoso niyong dalawa."  
  
"Balita ko, wala pa siyang dine-date ever since he started college. Ikaw una niya."  
  
Napakunot ng noo si Kyungsoo. Wow, sa gwapo ni Junmyeon imposibleng walang lumandi sa kaniya? At sa ka-swabehan niya, imposible ring wala siyang in-attempt ligawan at least? Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo how he should feel about that. Siguro, yung butterflies nalang sa stomach niya ang magsasabi kung ano.  
  
"Okay. Thanks sa pressure."  
  
"No problem. So you will be his first date bes." Ayan nanaman yung kulot sa pananalita ni Baekhyun.  
  
"O tapos?"  
  
"Wala lang. Just thought you should be prepared. So I'm on my way to buy a box of condoms. Pwede naman kita bigyan ng mga—"  
  
Hindi pa natatapos si Baekhyun magsalita ay binaba na ni Kyungsoo ang tawag. "Gago,” bulong niya, although nakangiti siyang mag-isa.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Narito Kami 2017](http://narito-kami.livejournal.com/). Prompt is this: [Prompt #114](http://i.imgur.com/A8D6Wrx.jpg).


End file.
